Wish
by kagamine0410
Summary: She is hurt, hated and rejected. She wish ffor a different life. And the wish was granted. She meet the First Generation of Vongola. Read and join her on her new life with the Vongola. Maybe GXOC. Rated 'T' for cursing, swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

My second fiction...

I made this since my comp is a bit in error mode so I can't continue my first fic "My World and KHR World" for awhile... But since my imagination got wild, about Giotto... I decided to make this story...

And ….

…. please enjoy ...

_'Thought'_

"normal talk"

_Whisper/something talking (telepathy(?))_

*action/sound *

flashback

* * *

Chapter 1 Fray

'_My name Samantha Willer. I'm 15, black eyes and black to brown hair that is long until my back. My tall is average, weight average. Speak English, Chinese, and Japanese. I like comics, especially Japanese comics. I adore it! I could play piano or keyboard. Good at computers. I'm fine at most of my subject at school but...'_

"GET LOST SUCKER!" Said one of the cheer leading girl in a group as she throw a can at me, ... with LAUGH.

'..._Apparently, I'm not a socialize person. I don't talk much'. _I sighed as I looked at the group went off laughing like a group of idiot. '_It's not like I don't want to talk with them, they're the one who don't want to talk with me. It started a year ago with I complain to one of the cheer leading girls, and talking about anime or comis to some kids... then now, when I approached them they will mock or staring me as if I'm a wierdo.'_

I walk through the hall wanting to get out from the school, too bad that simple purpose can't be reached. A super pinkies girl passed me as she spill some sort of strawberry milk ON MY HEAD.

"Sorry~! Didn't see you there~" she said as she went off giggling. _'The fuck? I'm right in front of you dammit! How can't you not see me? Are you blind?'. _I sighed heavily as I rushed to the washroom

"Damn... my hair is sticky now... thanks to that stupid pinkies girl with pink milk" I grumbling over and over as I rub my hair with water. Then I washed my face. "why everyone hate me so much? Have I done something wrong?" then I went out from the washroom and walked fast to the front school door. I walk fast so I could go out off this school fast. Then, I ran to the forest near the school. I don't want to go home since my parents weren't helping at all. They're just add me more and more stress. Teacher? They absolutely out of the helping list. Why I went to this forest? Since I like this forest. The forest is so calm, the view is so... natural and beautiful, and I felt like I am a part of it. Ok, continuing the story. I went not so deep to the forest then I sit under one of the trees.

I took a deep breath and scream "MY LIFE IS SUCKSSSSSS! I HATE IT! I HATE EVERY PERSON IN SCHOOL! I HATE MY PARENTS! I HATE EVERYONE" I panted then I lie down on the grass. My eyes became teary.

"I hate my life... why they are no one that would be there for me?..." I said as my tear come down. "Please anyone... just safe me from this hell... I just... couldn't take it anymore.." I said as I put my hand on my eyes.

_ Needed help? _

I sat up quickly and looked around. And I found no one " Who's there?"

_ Don't be afraid. Since I'm here to help you anyway~ tehehehe_

"Help me?" I tilted my head confused "What do you mean? And Where and Who the hell are you?"

_Me? Call me "Fray" where am I? Here with you_

"Well, yeah. How can I talk to you if you not here... what I mean is I couldn't see you here so where are you?"

_Tehehe~ here, here up here~!_

I looked up and see a little boy that called "Fray" with silver hair and red eyes in a white dressing. Fray jumped down "Watch-" I said as I see the boy magically standing behind me "out..." I fell to the ground as I stare the boy. "Is..." The boy frowned a little as I point at him "Is that hair real?" Fray widen his eyes and broke into laughter _"HAHAHAHAHA, I pop up from that tree to behind you and the first thing you said is that? HAHAHA I-I expected you to run away" _ I stand up and stare confusedly at Fray. _"you are amusing.." _ "Thank you very much.." I said.

"Okay... Fray isn't it?" Fray nodded.

"What do you mean by helping me?"

"_you said you hate this world right?" _ I nodded

"_I'll gladly help you with that"_

"How?" Fray smirked _"By my power"_

"What do you mean?" Fray just smiled

"_Follow me~" _ I followed Fray. Fray lead me deeper and deeper to the forest

"Hei... are we there yet?"

"_Patience darling~ patience~"_

"What's with that nickname?"

"_I don't know your name yet"_

I sigh how can I forgot... "I'm Samantha Willer, call me Sam"

"_Okay then Sam deary~ We're here~"_

"Here?" I widen my eyes seeing the view in front of me... The area was quite big and there is a small lake in the middle with a few fish on it and the pond is so clear and rayed by the sunlight. There were trees surrounding the area and a lot of small sized animal in the area. Fray went up near the lake and I followed him.

"_I'll grant your wish here. Right here."_

"My wish?"

"_Just say what you wanted at I will make it come true"_

"Okay..."

"_But" _ Fray said as she put his point finger to my lips _"the way the wish is came true will be not the same with the way you wanted. The wish will came true with another way around"_ Fray pulled his arm back _"Remember that Okay, darling?"_

I nodded "Please call me Sam"

"_Of course, darling~"_ Fray smiled to me.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"_Now, say it... Say your wish"_

"Ok... I... I wish my life is different from now on"

I widen my eyes as the water from the lake came up to me and pulled me to the water

"_Good luck there my darling... remember what I said and... Remember also... that I will be watching you... always." _ That is the last thing I heard.

I felt like I'm falling and I felt like the world is spinning. I saw many blur images passing through me. The last thing I remember before I blacked out is Fray waving his hand at me.

Finish...

Please review... pretty pretty please~!

See you on the next chap! Ciao Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2 Man with Flame, Giotto

Ciaossu! I'm back! And still alive! HAHAHA!

Ahem.. okay then, done with overeacting. This is the second chappie of "Wish"

Anyway, enjoy the story...

_'Thought'_

"normal talk"

_Whisper/something talking (telepathy(?))_

*action/sound *

flashback

Chapter 2 A Boy With Flame

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked through the forest near a mansion.

"Damn, those paperwork was really tiring..." he said as he walked. "I'm sorry, G . But I'm too tired to continued." he said a again with a grin.

The boy continued walking to the forest.

The name of this man is Giotto. He's 20 years old. He started a vigilante group with his best friend. But the group somehow ended up became mafia group. (You know the story ;) )

**With Samantha...**

"ukh..." Sam groaned as she is trying to sit. She sat under a tree near her, trying to get her vision clearer. She keep blinking until her vision is clear enough and scanning her surrounding. "Where am.. I?" Sam stand up and looked around "Forest..." _'but different from the one I used to visit'_ Sam started to walked around, scanning the area, she find her school bag. Then a sound from behind her startled her. Sam turned and saw some man in black.

"_Why... my, I never thought there would be a little girl at vongola base" _said one of the man (Let's just call him 1st man) smirked.

_'Italian..'_ Sam thought as she stared the man. It's a good thing she learned Italian.

"_How...? Our spies at vongola base never give us information about it..." _said the 2nd man

_'Vongola?' _she stared confusedly at those man. _'Isn't that name is on the KHR anime? Why the hell they talking about it? Damn... it's confusing.'_

"_It doesn't matter anyway. We can just kill her or take her hostage" _reply the 3rd man.

_'Kill?' _Sam widen her eyes

"_Now..." _Said the 1st man _"Let's not wasting the time and do something to this girl.." _

As Sam heard the last sentence, she turned around and ran away _'SHIT!' _she thought. One of the man 'tch'-ed and all of the man started to run after her.

_'damn!damn! Damn! DAMN!' _she thought as she ran.

*bang! *

Sam widen her eyes as her head almost got hit by a bullet . '_you got to be kidding!' _Sam thought as she trying to ran more _quickly 'That's not fair at all!'_. _'Is there anything that I can use for fighting them or defend my self?' _Sam thought as she ran and scanned the area around her quickly. Then, she saw a wood stick just a meter in front of her. So she took it and ran fast.

*Bang! * * bang!*

She clumsily dodged the bullet _'close!'_ She keep running trying to be faster. Then she pretend to turned to the right and run but the truth is just to hide behind the nearest big tree with bushes. She hid behind it and take a peak. Those man looked around the area near her.

"_she gotta be here somewhere!" _ The 1st man said.

"_But boss, isn't she ran to that direction?" _Said 4th man

"_Stupid! There's no way she could disappear like that in front of us!" _The 1st man scowled "_Sweep the entire area near us ! She must have been hiding somewhere!"_

'D_amn! They're not fell to it' _She said cursing in her head '_calm down! Calm down! You need to calm down, Sam!' _The she peaked and saw one of them approaching. She crouched as low as she can and gripped the wooden stick close to her. Then the footstep sound is getting louder and louder. Sam readied herself then the man saw her. "_b-!"_ Sam throw him dirt and hit his head hard. The man got unconscious, so Sam took his gun and ripped her sleeves to tie the man hand.

"_OI! Have you found her?" _Sam stiffened.The voice was close from her and the sound of the footsteps it is getting closer. With no other choice, she ran. Then, those man make a quick glance at the unconscious man and ran after her and keep shooting her.

**With Giotto**

Giotto walked deeper into the forest, whistling. Then he stopped whistling, when he heard gunshot.

Then Giotto heard someone screamed in pain '_A person!' _Giotto narrowed his eyes and ran to the sources of the sound '_Please be save until I get there!'_

**With Sam**

She ran and succeed to dodge the bullets aimed at her for around 8 minutes. Until she slowed down because there's a slump in front of her, right when she's going down one of the bullet shot her leg.

"AAAARH!" screamed Sam. Then she fall down rolling. She manage to stand and started walking as those man came down. Sam keep walking faster, trying to ignore the pain from her leg. Then she bumped into someone. Sam fall butt first. Then she looked up to the person she bumped. Then she widen her eyes. _'No Way! Vongola Primo, Giotto!'_

**Normal.**

Giotto looked down to Sam and saw her injured leg.

"_Are you okay?" _Giotto looked at her worried as her crouch. Sam nodded slowly as her eyes went back to its original size and stiffened as she heard the sound of footsteps stopped a few meter behind her.

"_Hoo... it's Vongola primo" _Giotto glared at them and stood in front of her.

"_What have you done to her?" _Ask Giotto angrily. The man chuckled "_It was none of your concern since you're going to die HERE!" _said the leader of the group as he pointed his gun to Giotto.But unlucky to the man, Giotto went to HDW mode and appear behind the group and knocked a few couples of man.

Sam watched Giotto fighting. _'No way! Please say to me that this is just a dream!' _. Then she noticed a man behind Giotto '_I have to warn him but he wont make it just in time!' _Then she notice the gun that she take before and pointed the gun at the man behind Giotto. '_I'M SORRY' _she thought as she pulled the trigger. And hit the man right in the shoulder, Giotto turned and stared at the now down man. Giotto then looked to Sam, who is panting and holding gun at her hand and said "_Thank you for that_" Giotto walked to her.

"_It's okay you're safe now..." said _Giotto. Sam nodded. Giotto smiled at her. "_I'm Giotto, what's you're name?" _Sam panicked a little and remembered the note at her bag. Sam reached for her bag as Giotto stared at her curiously. Sam got out a notebook and write:

_Sorry, I don't speak Italian but I understand it._

_I'm Samantha Willer, you can call me Sam._

_Thanks for helping me anyway... Those man were scary. _

_They're talking about spies and Clams? and keep shooting bullets at me._

She know what they mean by Vongola but she just lied about it. Then she show it to Giotto. Giotto smiled as he read it "_You're welcome, Sam" _Then Giotto narrowed his eyes as he read about spies. Sam stared worriedly at him. Giotto snaped out and smiled as he patted her head. Then he put Sam sitting to the ground and walked to the now unconscious group of man to tie them up. Then Sam wrote again.

_There's one of those man, unconscious and tied by me!. Over there!_

Sam showed this as she pointed her finger to the directionwhere she came from. Giotto noticed and smiled "_Don't worry as long as they were tied up, my friends will take care of it" _Then Giotto picked Sam bridal style. Which make her startled and struggle to get down by kicking her legs. "_Calm down... You legs are injured, I won't allow you to walk with that injury." _Sam pouted. That make Giotto chuckled as he walked to the mansion direction. "_Can you speak another language besides Italian?" _Sam nodded.

Then she write few language she can speak. Giotto read it and said "How about Japanese then?" Sam smiled as she nodded and say "Fine for me!"

Chapter 2 down! Boo yeah!

*ahem * Sorry... I'm overreacting again...

Anyway... Please comment, review, and etc. You can also give me suggestion from fanfiction review or my facebook...

Well, then... Ciao~ Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3 Mansion

**Yo... I'm back~! And I have change all last chapter so you might want to re-read again.**

**Anyway thank you for those who reviewed... Or read the story.**

**now, let's get to the story, baby!**

_'Thought'_

"normal talk"

_Whisper/something talking (telepathy(?))_

*action/sound *

flashback

Chapter 3 :  Mansion

Giotto rushed to the infirmary to find Knuckles. Sam seemed to sleep on the way. G saw him and shout "GIOTTO! WHERE THE HE-" as he saw a girl in his hand. "Who the-" he was about to say but Giotto cut him "I'll explain later." then G. nodded and followed him to the infirmary. Knuckle who was inside greeted them as they enter the infirmary. "Good afternoon, Giotto, G." greet Knuckle as he turned to them "Can I help you?".

"Actually, you can" reply Giotto. Knuckle hurried help Giotto put the girl to the bed. "Who's is she?" ask Knuckles. "She's Sam. I found her being chased in the forest" answer Giotto. "What? In our forest? How can she get in here with out setting the alarm?" ask G. Giotto shrugged "I don't know. I just wound her chased by some men in black. Her leg got shot. So, Knuckles can you please?" ask Giotto. "Of course. I'll do my best" reply Knuckles. "And when she wake up talked to her in Japanese, ok! She couldn't speak Italian" added Giotto.

"Giotto, what if she is a spy?"said G.

"She's not" reply Giotto.

"And how do you know that?" ask G.

"First, she just save my life. And Two, my Hyper Intuition said so." answer Giotto as he smiled.

He put Sam bag on the table. "This is the first time I saw that kind of bag" G. said.

"Same with me" Giotto say as he looked to Sam. "Let's just wait her to wake up. And ask her question later , shall we?" continued Giotto.

"Fine" say G. "But, you have to finish your thing first" G. smirk. Giotto paled as he thought '_Damn!' _and started to run. "HEY! WAIT!" shout G.

Giotto ran away as fast as he could with G. trailing behind him. Knuckles just stared at the door as he sighed and smile. And he quite surprised and relief that the girl didn't awake by G. shout. Then he went back to her to deal wit her injury.

h

~T-i-m-e s-k-i-p~

On the evening...

Sam groggily opened her eyes. "Where... am I?" she say. She sat up and looked around " I'm... oh, yeah.. I was rescued by Giotto"then she looked at her injured leg that was already been bandage. She put her legs down from bed. Then she examined the room. Then the door opened, revealing Knuckles.

"Ah, I see you are awake!" Knuckles said as he approached Sam. Sam stared at him and ask "Are you Giotto friend?" Knuckles nodded and say " My name is Knuckles. Pleased to meet you"

"A-ah.. I'm Samantha Willer, Call me Sam. Nice to meet you." said Sam as she smiled. "Where am I?"

"You are in Vongola HQ."answer Knuckled looked a bit wary. "Vongola HQ?" said Sam as she tilted her head to the side "Clams Headquarter? You guys sells clams?" ask Sam. Then, Knuckles widen his eyes before he laugh, making Sam confused.

"Ahahaha- I'm sorry. Can you walk?" ask Knuckles.

"M-maybe..." said Sam as she tries to stand and success on it. "Looks like you can walk, follow me to the dinning room then!" said Knuckles as he smiled. Sam nodded. They walked till they reached a big wooden door. Sam looked at the door in awe. Knuckles chuckled and opened the door. Knuckles came in first and the followed by Sam.

Giotto greeted them "ah! Sam, you're awake! Join us on our dinner!" he smiled.

"Nufufufu~ Who's this girl, Giotto?" ask a creepy melon head.

A blond raven boy stared at Sam warily.

"Ah, is she a guest?" ask a man in japanese wardrobe and tall hat.

"Yare, yare, is she your girlfriend, Primo?" ask a green haired teenager.

A man with red hair and tattoo on his right eyes glared at her.

Sam hid behind Knuckles. Giotto sighed "Minna, please don't scare her. I found her on forest being chased by those man that Alaude took care"

Knuckles say "It's alright, they're quite nice" Sam sweat dropped at this "Anyway, please introduce yourself"

Sam stand beside Knuckles and say "I-I'm Samantha Willer, Call me Sam! Nice meet you!"

"Ara! A Japanese! I'm Asari Ugetsu, Nice to meet you!" said Asari with a wary look and smile.

"G." said G. with a scowl

"Hn. Alaude"

"Nufufufu~ Daemon Spade"

"Lampo"

Giotto smiled and ask Sam to sit beside him. Sam nervously sit beside him as Alaude and G. keep glaring at her.

"G., Alaude. Please stop glaring at her." said Giotto. Then Giotto turned to her and say "Ne, could you tell me why are you in the forest on the first place"

"E-eh? I-I was running to the forest in my town when suddenly I met this boy name 'Fray' he said he would grant me my wish and lead me to a pond in the middle of the forest. And the next thing I knew, I was in your forest" said Sam.

G. snorted "Like the hell I believe that" he said.

"But that's the fact!" said Sam.

"Just tell us the Truth and stop lying, Bitch" said G. Sam flinched at that. Then suddenly a voice was heard in the room.

"_Too bad but she's telling the truth G.~" _ all of them except Lampo (Since he a coward) and Sam stand up and looked wary as a figure appeared above the table.

"The hell!" Say G.

"_Greetings Vongola Primo and His guardians" _ said Fray.

"Fray!" said Sam

"_Nice to see you again, Darling~"_ said Fray.

"Stop calling me that! Geez, why you calling me that anyway" pouted Sam.

Fray giggled "Nufufu~ Sorry to interupt. But who are you? You're not an illusion" ask Daemon.

"_I'm Fray. Of course i'm not illusion~ I'm a forest fairy!"_

"Stop messing with us!" said G. as he readied his gun.

"Wait! G.!" said Giotto as G. shoot Fray. Fray eye narrowed and then he waved his arm. The bullets are stopped in the mid air before it turned and aimed for G.. Sam pushed G. along with her to dodge the bullet. Fray eyes went normal and approached the two as the two sat up.

"_I'm sorry. It's my habit since a big bad event happens to me before" _ he said apologetically.

Sam stood up and nodded in understanding. "I understand"

G. stood up and said "You just say that's it's fine after he tried to kill us?"

Sam just nodded and say "If you had a long bad events happen to you, would you do the habit that you do when that bad times to protect yourself?"

G. was taken back. Fray just whistle.

Then Giotto ask to Fray "Why is Sam here?"

"_It was her wish."_ answer Fray.

"Wish?" ask Asari

"_She wanted a new life, so I granted her wish"_ Said Fray.

Sam looked down to the floor. Giotto stared a her for a while before he turned back to Fray and say "What are you doing here then?"

"_I'm here to help Sam and..."_ he pointed to G. _"That stupid readheaded octopus just call me dear Sam 'bitch' so i'm angry" _

G. shout "WHO DO YOU CALL OCTOPUS, BRAT?"

Fray just looked away and then dodge from Alaude handcuff.

"_Well, I should be going now. Before this aggressive cloud guardian became more aggressive. See you my darling"_ say Fray before he disappeared.

"Is it done yet?" ask Lampo as he popped out from desk just to be smacked by G. after.

G. and Lampo have a small one-sided argument while Giotto stared at the now spacing out Sam.

Then suddenly Giotto shout and make Sam snapped and everyone else looked at him "I have made my mind. We will make new life for Sam! We'll be her Family!"

"E-eh! B-But i-i don't w-want to be a bother to you!" said Sam.

"It's fine!" said Giotto happily then, he turned to his guardians "isn't it, Guys?"

"Hn." said Alaude approvingly.

"Fine for me" said Asari

"I agree TO THE MAX!" said Knuckles as he grinned.

"Tch. Fine." said G.

"Yare yare, a brat in the family" said Lampo thn he was smacked by G. "You are a brat yourself!" said G.

"Nufufufu~ as long as she didn't get in our way" said Daemon.

"See?" said Giotto.

"B-but!"

"No buts!"

Sam closed her mouth and sighed then she smiled.

"Okay"

Giotto smiled and say "Welcome to Vongola Family!"

**Finished~! **

**I finally finished this story~ I actually already tired with my eyes on the monitor from the 10am till 6 pm! Anyway,**

**How is it do you like the story? Hate it? Review so I would know it!**

Do you noticed this blue

pretty button?

It was meant

to be press

so press

it!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
